etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Minotaur Buildings
Back to Minotaurs ---- Minotaur Buildings Important Note The Minotaur race gain +100 Metal for destroying enemy buildings. ----------Default---------- ''Ziggurat The Ziggurat was the keep of choice for the primitive races back in WBC1. When the races were given their own unique buildings, the Minotaurs were the ones who adopted the Ziggurat. The Zigguart is quite a large building and needs a decent amount of space to be built. It produces the Minotaurs builders and holds skills that are needed to unlock a few of their units in other buildings, as well as a couple of skills that powerup all their units. Tower (Minotaur) The Minotaur tower is only average, possessing ideal HP but somewhat low damage. But the Minotaurs' specialty is up close fighting, not hiding in towers and attacking at range. So be sure to focus mostly on foot soldiers for defending your base with towers only for support and you should be able to keep your base secure. Their towers also don't take up much room, allowing you to fit them in around your base without much hassle. Just be sure not to place them directly next to each other to prevent splash damage attacks from the likes of Dragons and Catapults hitting them both at the same time. Note: Beware when garrisoning them with Axe Throwers, as the axe attack they acquire cannot hit targets directly next to them and causes the "carry through" to always miss. This will lead to the tower being made offensively useless once a melee unit makes direct contact with it. ----------Tier 1---------- Arena Arenas produce the more common Minotaur units, as such, you'll be building quite a lot of them. Fortunately, they're relatively average in size, if not smaller, so you wont need to expand the boundaries of your base much to slot these in. Their hit points seem to be surprisingly low for a core production building and they do cost quite a bit of gold, which can clash with building towers and Basilisks. Lookout Lookouts are typical scout buildings, offering view range bonuses and able to attack aerial units. However, they're no base defense tower and only have just enough offenses to ward away basic flying troops. You'll only ever need to build one of these if you are playing with fog of war or/and hidden map enabled, as they don't offer anything to the race other than view range bonuses. Ironworks The Ironworks is the typical Blacksmith style building, following the generic pattern of offering armor and damage upgrades, as well as producing the race's siege weapons. The MInotaurs' damage upgrades are the best in the entire game, offering +20 to their basic troops, giving them a whopping 30+ damage! Such power allows the basic Minotaurs to roll right through infantry and buildings alike. However, unlike other races, the armor and damage upgrades from the Ironworks are specific to Minotaurs in the sense that no other type of unit will be affected by the upgrades. This limits the amazing Iron Clad Horns and Iron Shod Hooves to just 2 units in the entire game. Still, the power they bring to their basic infantry makes these upgrades worthwhile and should always be something of a priority to get, making this building one of the first you should build - after a few Arenas, of course. ----------Tier 2---------- Pen Pens are pretty basic with only one key feature that stops them being a bland building - the can produce Sheep! Sheep can be eaten by every Minotaur (including their Hero and Titan) which restores 20HP and cures them of any illness. This can help make those more expensive Minotaur units live on to fight another round. As Sheep are produced pretty quickly, you can just have one set to Sheep production as your units make their way back home after a long days fight, and have a nice meal ready for them. They also produce Basilisks that can turn enemies into stone to use. They do take a while to produce, through, so if you plan on using them rather commonly, then you'll probably need quite a few of these buildings. Eyrie level 1'' Every race has a building that can produce fliers, and for the Minotaurs it's the Eyrie. The Minotaurs don't get any researches from them and none of their other researches affect their flying units, leaving them as raw as they come. Their choice of fliers is pretty poor, with the Frost Dragon being the only exception - Bats are downright terrible, the Griffon is only average with no special features, and the Storm Dragon is the least effective of all the Dragons. Fortunately, all is not lost as the Frost Dragon's ability to constantly freeze multiple enemy units makes them one of the best non-titan units in the entire game. ----------Tier 3---------- ''Ale Store The Ale Store is purely an offensive research building and, as such, you'll only ever need to build one of these. You also require one of these to produce Gnolls, so there is some incentive to keep the building standing once all researches have been obtained. The researches themselves make your already powerful Minotaurs even more threatening by allowing them to hit faster. Altar of Sartek Another research focused building, but this one also produces the Minotaurs' Titan - the Skull of Sartek. Because of this, you need to place the building carefully with a lot of room around it so the Skull of Sartek when get stuck in your base after it pops out. Also, be sure to obtain all the researches out of the building before starting the production of the Titan, otherwise you'll either need to wait a long time before you can eventually get a hold of them, or build another Alter of Sartek, which is not advised as you'll need all the building room you can get come tier 4. ----------Tier 4---------- Henge The Henge is a terrifying building to look upon when you're playing against Minotaurs, simply because it's the birth place of Minotaur Kings! Unfortunately for the Minotaur player, these buildings are utterly huge, so finding enough room to build them is not easy. Most the time you'll find yourself extending the boundaries of your base just to try and slot one of these buildings in. If you plan on building more, then good luck trying to protect the large area they cover. Eyrie level 2'' Like all non-Dragon fliers, Griffons aren't anything special - possessing only above average stats and no special traits. This is all a level 2 Eyrie provides for the Minotaurs, which makes it some what unappealing. Although, Griffons can help with fast aerial combat that can make up for the Minotaurs' slow and short-ranged missile units, who would usually be confounded by fast aerial targets. As the cost for the Eyrie upgrade and Griffons are both gold and stone, you can effectively obtain them for free through Gnoll assassinations and Basilisk personifications. So it's no real waste if you get an Eyrie level 2 and don't use it much. ----------Tier 5---------- ''Eyrie level 3'' The Minotaurs' Eyire can start to produce Frost Dragons once it reaches level 3. It can also produce Storm Dragons, but they're not nearly as useful as the almighty Dragons of sub-zero temperatures! Once you get an Eyrie level 3, you'll probably find yourself building Frost Dragons most of the time, with the occasional Storm Dragon and some Griffons here and there. Due to the rarity of those units, you wont have need for many Eyries and can usually manage with just a couple. Although, you would want to get them to level 3 so you can have two Dragons in production where necessary. Category:Minotaur